A Soldiers Life For Me
by Aizana
Summary: Tamama remembers the first time he met the Sergeant. KeroTama. One-shot.


Hey guys! So what's up? Ha-ha, I know ' supposed to be updating my other fanfic (not to mention, doing my homework) but this just came up and I had to write this!

Anyway, this is a **KeroTama **fluff which was inspired by Shinshi Doumei Cross (A manga), Knock it Down (A song) and COD (A game). Please enjoy :)

This fanfic by the way, is set on when Tamama first met Keroro, **in my own terms**. If you know the episode when they met, please tell me :) I'll really appreciate it. :)

I do not own Keroro Gunsou. Mine Yoshizaki does.

**A Soldiers Life For Me**

It was a bright sunny day in the Hinata Residence. The birds were singing, the trees… were being trees, and the Keroro platoon's invasion plans so far…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'VE GOT NO INVASION PLANS YET?!" Corporal Giroro shrieked at the Sarge.

"Kukuku… We really should devise a plan already Sergeant… Its getting quite boring already… Kukuku…" Sergeant Major Kururu said.

"Ah relax! It's a beautiful day today so you can all just take the day off! I'll be here… Making plans!" Sarge grinned.

… Were going nowhere…

"Your just making up that excuse because you just want to waste away building your useless, crappy Gunpla's!" Corporal said, fuming like a tank.

"Th-That's a lie!" Sarge shot back.

"Puh-lease, I'm not that stupid and naive to actually believe _your_ going to make some invasion plans." Corporal countered.

As usual, the two Keron soldiers fought for their own defense, yet again.

I, being the Private, Quietly watched their tiff yet again.

'(Sigh)… Its really nice to be so close to the Sergeant…' I sighed admireably as I watched him miraculously counter a hit from the corporal.

…Yet… Something felt empty…

"Kero!!!" Sarge yelped as Corporal grapples and wrestled him to the ground.

I stood up and walked to them.

"Sarge, maybe we really should start making and doing the invasion." I said.

"P-Private Tamama? Even you? IS THE WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME???!!!" He melodramatically wailed.

"Uh… Uhm… What I meant to say was, uhm, LETS INVADE THE WHOLE WORLD'S FOOD AND GUNDAM SUPPLY!" I quickly lied.

"T-THAT'S A GREAT IDEA PRIVATE! THE INVASION STARTS TOMORROW THEN!" Sarge proclaimed.

"Well that was unexpected…" Corporal said sarcastically.

---

That night, I couldn't sleep.

I kept tossing and turning. I just couldn't shake that feeling of emptiness.

Out of sheer desperation, I drank a whole jar of sleeping pills without even reading the prescription.

In a blink of an eye, I fell asleep.

---

"_That is an order soldier!" Somebody said._

"_Whe-where am I ?" I whispered as I woke up silently._

_I looked all around me._

'_Wait a second… This is the Keron Army Base!' I thought, as I crept silently and hid behind a tree._

"_Now drop and give me 50!" The same person said._

"_Sir yes sir!" A voice that was oddly familiar to me said._

_I glanced a bit to the direction of the sound._

_Wait… Call me crazy, but… Is that me?_

_I watched as "I" desperately tried to do the 50 push-ups ordered upon me._

"_Nngghh!!" The other me groaned, as "I" collapsed in the 40__th__ push-up._

"_Lousy. You cant even do a mere 50? Get back to your training soldier. That is, if you can even crawl back." The superior said, as he left for the other recruits._

'_Oh! I remember this!' I thought._

_(Other Tamama's POV)_

_I looked on the ground that I was lying pathetically on._

'_GOD! I feel so pathetic!' I thought angrily to myself._

"_Maybe… I'm not really cut out to be a soldier… Maybe… I shouldn't have just joined the army…" I said sadly to myself._

_After all, my stupid father was the one who really forced me to join this stupid army._

"_Get up soldier." A voice said._

_I raised my head a little. A superior with green skin stood in front of me._

"_I said. Get up soldier." He repeated._

"_S-Sir yes sir!" I said reluctantly, as I wobbled to get up._

"_Look at you! You're a mess!" He complained._

"_I-I will take note of that sir!" I said._

'_Must I disappoint any more superiors today?' I groaned in my thoughts._

"_Do not fret about the small things in life. Just buck up and stand tall as any soldier would do." He said, like he had just read my mind._

"_Hmm… I see that you have Lance Corporal Giroro as your officer… Don't worry. That stick up his ass just grew longer ever since he was promoted to Lance Corporal." He said as I muffled a laugh._

'_This officer… Is really different…" I thought to myself._

"_Now get back to you group soldier." He ordered._

"_Y-Yes sir!" I said, as I started to move on._

"_Oh, and if he goes hounding you all over again." He said, as I turned around to face him._

"_I'll try and kick his ass for you." He grinned._

"_Yes sir!" I said with a smile._

'_He really is different…' I thought._

_(Tamama's POV)_

'_This is the first time I met Sargen…' I thought, as I smiled fondly to myself._

'_Tamama…'_

_Huh?_

'_Tamama…'_

"_Momo-chi?" I said, as I glanced around to look for where she was._

---

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

"TAMAMA! WAKE UP!" Momo-chi screamed as she shook me awake.

"I-It was all a dream?" I mumbled, as I opened my eyes slowly.

"Well dreamy time's over. C'mon! We have to go to Fuyuki-kun's house, right now!" Momo-chi said hurriedly.

---

It was another sunny day, and history repeated itself, yet again.

"KERO!!!" Sarge shrieked.

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP THINKING OF SUCH USELESS PLANS???!!!" Corporal growled as he arm-locked and wrestled Sarge to ground again.

I looked admirably again at the Sarge as I walked up again to try and stop their fight.

'_He'll come back again…'_

"Corporal… If you really do keep on doing that to Sarge, then the invasion really will take long to process and progress…" I said to them.

'_Im sure he will…'_

"Hmph. Fine. Be that way. But if he still doesn't do anything and think of anything productive, then you can add a leg to his medical bill." He gruffly said, unleashing the Sarge from his strong grip.

'_And once more…'_

"Thanks a lot Private Second Class Tamama! I owe you one again!" Sarge said enthusiastically, as he hugged me very tightly.

'_I will Fall in Love Again…'_

…_._

It was a sunny day that day. The birds were singing, The bee's were buzzing, as the two soldiers smiled and laughed once again.

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys liked it :D Please review so that I know what I should work on and what you liked. But please no Flames :) I just hope you really liked it guys. Thank you and Bye-ski for now! xD


End file.
